warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Silverstream had lived
Silverstream gently nuzzled her kits to her stomach. Graystripe stood over her with her eyes glistening in glee as he watched her newborne kits suckle at her silver belly. Tigerclaw dug his long claws into the peaty soil as he watched Cinderpaw drop herbs in front of Silverstream. "Who is this cat Graystripe?" He snarled. "This is Silverstream, she belongs to RiverClan" Graystripe replied simply. "What is she doing on our land?" Tigerclaw growled "I'm going to take her back to camp for questioning". "Oh no you`re not Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw chuckled "this queen needs rest. if you want Bluestar to talk to her, your going to go get her yourself!". "Fine then I will" Tigerclaw snapped sharply and vanished into the bushes. Silverstream sighed. She knew that her having Graystripe's kits would cause trouble. But, as she gazed up at her one love she knew it was bound to happen. "What shall we name them?" Graystripe whispered. "How about... Icekit for the silver one and Stripekit for the handsome grey one." Silverstream muttered. Graystripe nodded and Silverstream dipped her head and ate the bitter herbs. Tigerclaw strode out of the bushes with Bluestar behind. Graystripe`s friend Fireheart stood a few steps away with his brow creased in worry. "Graystripe." Bluestar muttered. "Are these your kits?". Graystripe ducked his head and nodded. "I would like to speak to you in my den please.". Graystripe nodded and followed Bluestar back to camp. Silverstream sighed as as she rested her beautiful silver head on her paws. "Don`t worry Silverstream. Bluestar has a good heart." Cinderpaw muttered as Yellowfang padded over. "I heard you had Graystripe`s kits." Yellowfang meowe "Yea" Silverstream mumbled "You should get some rest. Your kits are already asleep." Yellowfang purred. Silverstream looked down on her two strong kits with sparkling eyes. The rushing sound of the river soothed her mind. She layed her silvery head down and closed her eyes. Soon she had fallen into deep sleep. Graystripe Graystripe padded into camp with his head lowered. Cats were glaring at him from their dens and snarling at him in broad daylight. Bluestar strided into her den with only the tip of her tail showing through the vines. "In here Graystripe" She called. Graystripe sighed and followed her. Bluestar was already sitting but motioned for him to sit beside her. Graystripe dipped his head respectfully and quickly sat on a patch of ferns. "Graystripe, I knew what you were doing the whole time but I was hoping that you would have enough sence to stop." Graystripe gazed up. "If you knew why didn't you stop me from meeting her?" "I was once in love with a tom from another clan, in fact, I had his kits, but I gave up my three precious kits so that I could be deputy instead of a bloodthirsty warrior named Thistleclaw." "Really?" Graystripe looked up with a furrowed brow. "Yes. Now, this conversation is over. Go see your kits." "Thank you!" Graystripe meowed and raced out of the den, leaving Bluestar to her thoughts. Graystripe finally found Silverstream, Cinderpaw, Fireheart, and Yellowfang gathered around two around two beautiful, little kits. Category:Fan Fictions